koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jollux
Jollux (崩山 or クエヤマ, Kueyama) is a giant demon. A large demon boasting a body like that of mountain. It is highly intelligent and has been reported to use sly or cunning tactics. Its attacks making use of its overwhelming size make it a dangerous threat. If hit squarely with its rushes or charges, it is sure to crush bones. Battle Data After being attacked often enough it will hunker. If it's attacked in that state it will go on a rampage, otherwise it will resume its usual attacks. Attacks Lumbers around as a bipedal demon. #stomps with either its right or left foot. #jumps up in the air and crashes down. Causes a small shockwave. #performs a slap with its hand. #crouches down and shoulder tackles players. #winds up and spins around with its fist. Comes out fast. #crouches down flings a boulder at players. #when damaged and angered, it slams the ground with both hands multiple times. #drums its belly. Damages and causes sleep status. #gets into a guard state and puts up a barrier. It doesn't cause any damage but if hit in this state, it will counter by immediately go into its second form in addition to causing a shockwave that causes some damage and blows players back. Rampage Its belly splits open, revealing a large mouth which seems to control and drag the body around. #spits out gobs of liquid that may cause poison. Leaves some residue that dissipates but can still cause damage if stepped on. #rears back, opens its stomach-mouth, sticks its tongue out, and suddenly charges forward. Sends players flying if hit. Usually goes in a straight line but it is able to make a U-turn so be wary. #does a quick spin and causes a small whirlwind around itself, knocking players back. #gathers air and roars loudly with its stomach-mouth. Damages and causes sleep status. Strategy Kueyama may look fat and slow but it is moderately mobile and can hit hard. Most of its moves are clearly telegraphed save for a few tricky ones like the fast arm swing and its counter. Be careful not to get too carried away with attacks while it isn't stunned as it can go into its counter state and from there, into its second form. As with other large demons, taking out the legs first will affect some of its moves. Taking out a leg causes it to fall down and onto its back for some time leaving it defenseless for a short period. If both legs are destroyed, it falls down when performing its jump stomp attack, leaving its normally hard to reach horns, back spike, and arms open for attack. Be wary as even though Kueyama may trip and fall, the impact of its landing will still do damage and knock players back, shortening the time it is open for attack. During a rampage, Kueyama flinches when parts get destroyed but it doesn't fall over, making it harder to destroy its harder to reach parts if not using a ranged weapon or aerial capable weapon. If possible, try to keep Kueyama stunned in its first form by continuously breaking its legs and keeping it on its back for a easy fight. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create Kueyama themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. Its weapons are Rank 2 earth types, and its armor offers high earth resistance when fully assembled. Wadatsumi Wadatsumi (海神 or ワダツミ, Wadatsumi) is a stronger version of Kueyama. Visually, it looks the same as Kueyama but colored blue and white. A demon named after the god of the oceans. With its deep blue, imposing frame, it seems to be a variant form of Kueyama but details are unclear. Possessing control of water, it calls forth chilling frost to augment its attacks. Players can first fight it in Chapter 5. Battle Data Being a water-element variant of Kueyama, it follows the same tactics with a few differences. Its single foot stomp and spin punch attack now have ice properties to them and may freeze players. Its jump stomp is also slightly faster than Kueyama so exercise caution. Strategy For the most part, the same strategy used to fight Kueyama is applicable with Wadatsumi. A soul that negates freeze can be used but is not necessary as once Wadatsumi loses its arms and legs, it loses its freezing attacks. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create Wadatsumi themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. Category:Toukiden Demons